Technical Field
Aspects of the present disclosure relate to a liquid discharge apparatus.
Related Art
As an image forming apparatus such as a printer, a facsimile machine, a photocopier, a plotter, or a multifunction peripheral (serving as any combination of a printer, a facsimile machine, and a photocopier), for example, an image forming apparatus employing a liquid discharge recording system (inkjet recording apparatus, for example) is known. The image forming apparatus employing the liquid discharge recording system includes a liquid discharge head as a recording head to discharge liquid droplets such as ink.